Pirate Seas - Day 11 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 11. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Flag = One (two in-game) |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 12 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 11 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *All zombies appear here, which can wreck havoc on the player's defenses easily, especially with a large amount of Pirate Captain Zombies. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 5 |zombie3 = 5 4 1 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 4 5 |zombie5 = 4 5 5 1 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 4 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 5 5 4 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 5 |note8 = First flag. Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 4 4 5 5 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie10 = 4 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 4 2 |zombie11 = 4 5 4 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 4 5 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 4 5 5 4 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 1 3 |note12 = Final wave. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies :Try to get powerful attacking plants from PvP Mode's exchange store! and two more powerful attacking plants|*Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers. Spring Beans will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults and as much as the powerful attacking plants as you can. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so. Plant even more Spring Beans to instant-kill barrels, Buckethead Pirates or Imp Pirate Zombies if needed. *Meanwhile, instant-kill zombies with the Lava Guava to get rid of crowded groups of zombies. *Don't forget to use Plant Food on Spring Bean or Kernel-pult to get rid of many zombies at once.}} Gallery NewPS11.png|Level menu NewPS11G1.png NewPS11G2.png NewPS11G3.png NewPS11G4.png|Final wave NewPS11R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 4 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 11 (Ep.33)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |Flag = One (two in-game) |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 12 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *With massive amount of zombies and tough combos, plus no lawn mowers, the level could nearly become impossible without Level 2 plants. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 5 |zombie3 = 5 4 1 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 4 5 |zombie5 = 4 5 5 1 3 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 4 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 5 5 4 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 5 |note8 = First flag. Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 4 4 5 5 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie10 = 4 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 4 2 |zombie11 = 4 5 4 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 4 5 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 4 5 5 4 1 2 3 4 5 4 5 1 3 |note12 = Final wave. Raiding Party! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Upgrade some of your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get, Pyro-shroom for example. *Level 1 instant-kills like Lava Guava are still somewhat helpful for this. Gallery NewPS11HG1.png NewPS11HG2.png NewPS11HG3.png NewPS11HG4.png|Final wave NewPS11HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 4 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 11 (Ep.33)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 11 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with two flags